


You Are Never All Alone

by Sallade



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallade/pseuds/Sallade
Summary: This adorable albino bastard needs love to
You're a college student and you are basically forced to help at a mental institution, what could go wrong?





	

"Augh when is this god forsaken lecture going to end?" you groan under your breath as your professor goes on and on about the human brain. A sigh escapes from your lips as you lazily pucker your lips and balance a pencil/pen on top of your puckered lips."The capacity to "read" another person's emotional status, predict what they will do next or recognize what they think that you are thinking represent among the most important talents of the human brain. In a society where human interaction often determines success such abilities are highly valued. How does the human brain recognize the facial emotions of others or the sarcasm of a voice? It turns out that the neural systems responsible for recognizing facial and aural emotional content relies on the right cerebral hemisphere to a greater extent than the left where grammar and semantic meaning of words are stored." Clearly not paying any attention to your professor, you just keep balancing the pencil/pen on your lip. "(y/n)" called your professor, you instantly raise your head and your pencil/pen fell onto the desk. "umm..yes Mr.Robinson?" "Will you please see me after class?" you let out a heavy sigh "Sure Mr. Robinson", the tall male smiled and continued on with his lecture.  
  
"So..did i do something wrong?" The male chuckled "No, actually i need your help with something..you see your grades are..not the best right now but i can allow you extra credit". You let out a nervous laugh "so what do you need help with?". He goes behind his desk and starts writing "You see, my cousin needs volunteers for his facility. His patients are very..sensitive and he could use a helping hand.". You furrow your eyebrows together in confusion then let out a shaky sigh and a small smile "Well since you trust me...and it will help my grade, sure why not~". Mr.Robinson smiles and hands you a slip of paper, you slowly grasp the paper "Here's the name and address" He quickly got up and paced out of the room, you blink in confusion and scan the paper. "Wait..mental hospital..?!". As if on cue you could hear Mr. Robinson yell from the other side of the hall "I'm counting on you!!". "You little.."  
  
You grumbled to yourself, walking casually on the sidewalk pavement ignoring all the voices and honks of the people and their frustration. You glance at the paper "Take a right at Pollak avenue and you will see the gates of the hospital, can't miss it" you read out loud, you take a sharp right and your jaw drops. All you see are huge black gates that belong to the hospital, looking through you see the building. "That's a hospital?looks more like a creepy mansion..or a church" you push against the gates and shutter as they let out a eery screech. You looked up and notice the clouds gathering up and dimming "Well doesn't this set the mood"  you sigh and approach the building. You look around what you can see with the naked eye and hum "Well..it could be worse" you notice the lack amount of cars "..I hope they parked somewhere else". You approach the doors and bite your lower lip nervously, you place your palm against the knob and slowly twist.  
  
You're hit with the smell of cleaning products and what you think is medicine. You look around and see some of the patients sitting on chairs and sofas as a handful of nurses and doctors talk to the patients and each other. You hear peoples voices,quiet music and..some uncommon sounds you don't hear much of. You scan the room and noticed the words "Beacon Mental Hospital" with a lighthouse symbol on it, was this a old lighthouse or something? You shake off the thought and approach the woman at the desk. She seems to be typing something until she saw you, she smiles and stops what she is doing and turns to you. The woman has curly deep brown hair that goes past her shoulders, olive skin and brilliant amber colored eyes."Hello, Welcome to beacon mental hospital, how may i help you?" You glance at the paper that you obtained earlier that day "Uhm..yes i'm here to volunteer and help out with" you squint your eyes " Dr. Morrison? His cousin Professor Robinson sent me here" She smiles more "Oh yes! I got a email from him earlier today, if he trusts you then i trust you!" you were surprised how modest she was, well this is a mental hospital.."Just write your name,size and information about you dear" She hands you a clipboard and a pen.  
  
After the half hour of information filling your glance at the clock that hung above a hallway "Let's go Leslie, You need your medication" a voice came from the hall, you look down to see a older doctor with a..white haired patient?"medication..medication.." he repeats you,glance at the white haired male. His hair is almost as white as fresh fallen snow, his skin almost see through, very lanky and you notice the purple around his eyes and assume that he is a insomniac. "Must be a albino" you say to yourself and walk up to the desk woman. "Thank you dear""so why do you need to know my size?""oh! so you can have a uniform, we know your a volunteer but this is how patients can recognize you..if that makes sense" You nod and out of the corner of your eye you see the doctor and albino disappear in another hallway. "So dear, i will call someone up and they will get you your uniform""woah, wait i start today?""is there something wrong with that..?" she asks as if it was completely normal. "u-uhmm..no problems" you glance around nervously and she just smiles "Anyways my name is Judith Cox, but you may call me Jude if you like" You nod "(Y/n)"she gets up and calls for another nurse. Another nurse takes her place and Judith smiles "Follow me dear" , you nod and begin to follow her down a grim hallway.  
  
"Ugh it feels..so weird""you'll get use to it (y/n)" You adjust the head piece and slouch with a pout, Judith giggles and hands you a clipboard. "What's this?""These are the names of the less mentally unstable patients that just need someones presence, don't worry all they will ask for is to play games" Her smile falls "Some ungrateful families just dump people in here and never see them again..I think it makes them more unstable honestly.." she lets out a sad sigh then glances at you with a soft smile "Just page me if you need me" she hands you a pager, you gently take it from her grasp and attach it to your hip. You look at the clipboard "First patient is Marco Waltz?" Judith smiles more "He's really good at chess so have fun~"  
  
You walk down the hallway while glancing at the clipboard, "Marco Waltz,29,5"9, has red hair, green eyes and freckles. He is diagnosed with Schizophrenia, his medications need to be taken every 8 hours." You mutter to yourself not paying attention what is a head. You accidentally knock into someones chest and glance up to see the doctor that was with the albino person. "Oh i'm sorry Miss!""n-no i'm sorry, i should have seen where i was going" you scratch the back of your neck in a nervous gesture. You doctor scans you and noticed your volunteer pass, he smiles "Ah so your a volunteer eh? I'm Dr. Jimenez " He raches a hand out with a smile and you slowly reach out and wrap your palm around his, letting him shake your hand. "I hope to see you around" he looks at your tag again "(Y/n)" with that he walks off. "hmm.."  
  
 **> >Few Weeks Later>> Saturday 9:45am**  
You turn on the tv that was covered in a plastic box and hum to yourself. "vvvf" you felt your pager begin to vibrate and you sigh, you picked it off and read it. "Seems Dr. Jimenez is sick today so he won't be able to make it, since you have worked with him a few times you will take care of his patient for today - Judith" You let out a soft sigh "so much for a easy day" . You page Judith back, asking for the room number. "Room 302..ok" you sigh and glance at the elevator "yay means i have to take the damn death trap" you mutter, pressing the button. You tap your foot on the ground and wait for the elevator, you go inside and push the button for the next floor, gripping the handles tightly as the elevator moves. "This will be the death of me.."  
  
"299..300..301..ah 302!" you see a clipboard outside of the door and picked it up. "Leslie Withers, 25, 5"8, albino and may be autistic" you kept scanning and it was telling you how to approach him and how to care for him. You knock gently on the door "Leslie it's..nurse (y/n), i'm coming in ok?" you heard nothing and slowly opend the door. To see the albino boy named Leslie fidget with his slim fingers,looking out the cadged window. "Leslie?""Leslie leslie leslie" "oh yeah..you repeat" He glances at you with his clear eyes and mumbles to himself. You read the clipboard "really? your activity is to walk?" you let out a frustrated sigh then you smile "Hey leslie, ready to go walk around?"Leslie looks up at you and slowly gets off the bed, his movements seem nervous "Don't worry, you don't have nothing to be worried of" you smile bigger and Leslie relaxes slightly and walks out of his room.  
  
Leslie stands next to you and keeps muttering to himself as he glances around. You read more of him as he walks next to you "poor guy, he was dumped me by his family a while back.." you mutter to yourself and you look at Leslie, he almost looked desperate for something. He stops walking and looks outside to see a playground, he gently places his hand onto the window and mutters "play..". You felt your heart ache at this and gave a small smile "Do you like to play Leslie?" he quickly looked at you "play leslie..play". You tap your foot onto the floor and got a idea. "Hey how about we play tomorrow?" His eyes seem to brighten at this "Play?play?" you smile "yes but leslie has to be good today""be good be good" he smiles slightly.  
  
You walk around with Leslie for a while and he returns to his room, you frown and read his paper "So you walk around in the empty halls most of the time because your..not a fan of people" you mumble. "Play?" Leslie says happily and you smile "We will play tomorrow Leslie, since so far you are a good boy" Leslie smiles slightly, you could tell he was enjoying the praise.  "Good..boy.." He mutters and walks into his room "And time for lunch, after lunch we will walk more ok?""ok..ok..ok.." he repeats. You quietly shut the door and descend into the elevator.  
  
You hum as you walk to Leslie's door with the tray of food, you quietly knock on the door with your foot "Leslie i have your food". You set the tray down and push the door open, bending over and picked up the tray again. Leslie looks over at you and watches carefully as you sat the tray onto his bed. You get a table like tray and place the food on there as Leslie watches you. "There, i hope you like it" you smile, Leslie stares at his food for a few moments then back at you. "No wonder why your so thin..you don't have much of a appetite..hmm.." you think to yourself then smile. You bend over so your at eye level with him "Leslie, good boys eat their food, you are a good boy right?". Leslie looks at the food then back at you "eat..?""yes, good boys eat". Leslie nervously picks up his spork and carefully dips it in the mashed potatoes, he looks at you. You smile and nod, he gently places the food into his mouth "good job Leslie!" you smile and he looks at you then back at his food. He begins to eat slowly as you cheered him on.  
  
Leslie gently rubs his abdomen area and you giggle "Well you only ate half your food but that's good!great job!" Leslie smiles softly and leans back in his bed. "Well, i will be right back ok?"Leslie whined and you smile "I will come back"'..promise..?"your eyes widen, but then they go back to normal and you smile "Promise".  
  
 **Next Day Sunday 10:04 am**  
You smile to yourself, you have your bag of goodies for Leslie today. The doctor is still sick so you get to watch over Leslie again today. You take the elevator and hum to yourself. "Ping" You watched the doors slide open and you walk to Leslie's door, you gently knock on it "Hey Leslie, it's Nurse (y/n)." You open the door to see Leslie once again looking out the window. Leslie looks at you and notice the bag you have "play..?!". Your smile expands "Yes Leslie, play!" You close the door behind you and sat on a chair near Leslie's bed. You pull out a plastic yellow tube, Leslie looks at it curiously as you slowly open it and withdraw a item from it. Leslie watches as you gently blow and bubbles flat out. Leslie gasps softly and smiles more then he did yesterday, you smile and pop one of the bubbles. "Try it Leslie!", you pop another and Leslie looks nervous at first but he carefully places a finger on a bubble and watches it pop, he lets out another soft gasp. "Here you blow" you move the wand near his face "blow...blow?" he huffs in air and gently blows into the wand and his eyes widen as more bubbles appear. You smile as he begins to pop them with his index fingers, "Hey Leslie watch" Leslie stops popping the bubbles and looks over at you, his jaw drops as you carefully blow into a bubble; making it large. Leslie smiles and watches it as it hits the wall with soap residue sticking to the wall.  
  
You pull out a white teddy bear with a heart on it, Leslie curiously examines it. He feels his hair then the bear's white fur, you couldn't help but giggle. "He's your new friend" Leslie wraps his arms around the bear and buries his nose into the head of it. You smile sadly "I guess his brain is like this because of his family" you mutter to yourself. Leslie stops hugging the bear and looks at the bag "oh!" You took out a bag of legos and smile "let's build a tower!"  
  
After many attempts you finally have built a tower, Leslie puts on the last piece only for it to fall over. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes "L-Leslie it's ok! it happens!" you begin to re-build it "we can make another one ok?" Leslie's tear quickly dried up and he nodded. He sits next to you closer then usual, you smile to yourself knowing he's getting use to you.  
  
"Did you have fun today leslie?""fun fun fun" he smiles gently and you giggle "remember" you point at the bear "he's your friend when i'm not here ok?" he nods and smiles. You slowly leave the room and moments later you left the hospital, not knowing that a pair of clear eyes watching you.  
  
"(y/n).." Leslie said gently as he hugged the bear then his eyebrows furrow in confusion as he places a hand on his chest. He felt his heart beating quickly and smiles more, resting his head against his pillow. "(y/n)..." for once in a long time Leslie slept on his own.  
  
 **2 Days Later Tuesday 5:30pm**  
You walk into the hospital with a smile "Hey jude, classes were a drag today" Judith giggled today as Dr. Jimenez and Leslie walks by, Leslie looks at you with a smile then quickly goes back at staring at the floor, a pink dusted across his cheeks. "Is everything ok?" You ask Judith with a cocked eyebrow and she giggles "Today in crafts, Leslie drew this for you" she holds up a piece of paper with 2 stick drawings holding hands with hearts around them. One of the stick figures was all white and the other had (h/c) and (e/c). You smile "Looks like he likes me" Judith snorts "what?" you ask and she smiles and continues what she was doing "whhhhattt?" "vvff" you blink and picked up your pager "I need to see you - Dr. Jimenez" you gulp and felt your breath hitch inside of your throat.  
  
You make your way to his office, which was near Leslie's room "is everything alright Dr. Jimenez?" he lets out a soft sigh "Leslie..keeps repeating your name, what happend while i was gone?" You smile " we just had fun and played games" he raises a eyebrow "hmm..is that so" he strokes his chin and stares at the ceiling. "Did you use the syringe?" "of course not! He actually ate and i'm pretty sure he slept because he seems better then usual". He hum's to himself "that will be all" You got up and left his office.  
  
You were helping doing paper work in the office and smiled as you watch Leslie and Dr. Jimenez walk by. "ow!" you yelped out, you examined your finger and wince in pain as the crimson liquid slides down. Before you knew it you were enveloped by a hug, you blush softly and notice the white hair. "L-leslie?""(y/n) hurt!" He looks at your finger. "Leslie!"  Dr. Jimenez runs down the hall, you cocked a eyebrow "how the hell did he get here so fast?" The man's eyes widen and you look confused as your still embraced by Leslie you heard him whisper "protect..". You smile and slowly wrap your arms around him;embracing him.  
  
 **Few Weeks Later Friday 8:34**  
Today was your Volunteer free day, you just stepped out of the shower and was drying your hair. You flipped on the T.V. to see how the weather was going to be "Breaking News at the Beacon mental hospital" you felt your heart drop. You couldn't hear anything but all you could see was blood scattered around inside of the building as the cameras pan at Judith's dead body you felt tears in your eyes. You quickly got your jacket and ran off.  
  
You kept running and running, ignoring the pain in your legs and lungs. "L-leslie!" tears slide down your face as your heart felt like it was going to break into pieces, you never realized you harbor feelings for the albino boy until now. You pray to whatever is up there that he is alive and safe. You shut your eyes as rain bathers onto your body, when you open your eyes you see a bright light and a loud honk. Before you could react you were tackled onto the ground. Your eyes widen and your heart felt like a heard of horses running. You look over to see your savior and your eyes widen to meet a pair of clear eyes with damp white hair. "L-leslie!" He looks at you and smiles, before you could react he places his lips onto yours. You blush deeply and he quickly pulled away "(y/n)..going home..together.." "l-le--" you felt a sudden pain in your neck and you look up at him. Everything fading into darkness and all you could hear was "..never alone, never alone again".

**Author's Note:**

> He drugged yo ass


End file.
